Cultural icons of Russia
This is a list of cultural icons of Russia. It contains the most important symbols of Russia, including its national symbols and symbols associated with various aspects of the Russian culture. ]] ]] statue - The Bronze Horseman]] Trinity by Andrei Rublev]] by Ilya Repin]] ]] ]] /Winter Palace]] ]] ]] ]] ]] s]] ]] poster]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Animals * Black Russian Terrier, Borzoi * Central Asian Shepherd Dog * Donskoy (cat) * East-European Shepherd, East Siberian Laika * Hortaya Borzaya * Kurilian Bobtail, * Moscow Watchdog, Moscow Water Dog * Orlov trotter * Peterbald * Russian Black Pied, Russian Blue, Russian Don, Russian Heavy Draft, Russian Spaniel, Russian Trotter, Russian Toy, Russo-European Laika * Samoyed (dog), Siberian (cat), Siberian Husky, South Russian Ovcharka * West Siberian Laika Army * AK-47 * Battleship Potemkin * Cossacks * Hero of the Soviet Union * Kamov Ka-50, Katyusha rocket launcher * Mikoyan MiG-29 * Order of Victory * Red Army, Russian Army, Russian Navy * Soviet atom bomb, Sukhoi Su-27 * T-34 * Yakovlev Yak-9 Art * Ivan Aivazovsky * Léon Bakst, Vasili Bazhenov, Ivan Bilibin, Karl Briullov, * Marc Chagall, * Peter Carl Fabergé * Feofan Grek * Wassily Kandinsky, Matvey Kazakov, Orest Kiprensky, Pyotr Konchalovsky, Konstantin Korovin, Ivan Kramskoi, Arkhip Kuindzhi, Boris Kustodiev * Mikhail Larionov, Isaac Levitan * Konstantin Makovsky, Kazimir Malevich, Konstantin Melnikov, Vera Mukhina * Mikhail Nesterov * Vasily Perov, Kuzma Petrov-Vodkin, Peredvizhniki, Postnik Yakovlev * Russian Academy of Arts, Ilya Repin, Alexander Rodchenko, Nicholas Roerich, Andrei Rublev * Alexei Savrasov, Valentin Serov, Alexey Shchusev, Ivan Shishkin, Vladimir Shukhov, Vasily Surikov * Vladimir Tatlin, Konstantin Thon, Vasily Tropinin * Viktor Vasnetsov, Vasily Vereshchagin, Mikhail Vrubel * Nikolai Yaroshenko Russian art movements: Constructivism (art and architecture), Cubo-Futurism, Naryshkin Baroque, Neo-primitivism, Nonconformism, Petrine Baroque, Postconstructivism, Rayonism, Russian avant-garde, Russian neoclassical revival, Russian Revival, Russian Symbolism, Suprematism, Socialist realism, Stalinist Empire style Russian artistic groups: ASNOVA, Donkey's Tail, Jack of Diamonds, Mitki, OSA Group, Peredvizhniki, VKhUTEMAS Buildings and structures * Admiralty Board, All-Russia Exhibition Centre * Cathedral of Christ the Saviour, Catherine Palace, Church of the Savior on Blood, Church of the Intercession on the Nerl * Derbent * Ivan the Great Bell Tower * Kazan Cathedral, St. Petersburg, Kazan Kremlin, Kolomenskoye, Kresty prison * Lenin's Mausoleum * Marble Palace, Moscow City Hall, Moscow Kremlin, Moscow Manege * Novgorod Kremlin, Novodevichy Convent * Old Saint Petersburg Stock Exchange and Rostral Columns * Pavlovsk Palace, Peterhof Palace, Peter and Paul Cathedral * Saint Basil's Cathedral, Saint Isaac's Cathedral, Saint Michael's Castle, Seven Sisters, Smolny Convent, Solovetsky Monastery, Suzdal Kremlin * Terem Palace, Trinity Lavra of St. Sergius * Valaam Monastery * Winter Palace Emblems and Symbols * Coat of arms of Russia, Coat of arms of Moscow * Double-headed eagle * Flag of Russia, Flag of Soviet Union * Hammer and sickle * Mother Motherland, Mother Russia * Pan-Slavic colors * Russian Bear Folklore * Alyosha Popovich * Baba Yaga, Byliny * Dobrynya Nikitich, Domovoi * Ilya Muromets, Ivan Tsarevich * Kolobok * Firebird * Leshy * Nightingale the Robber, Nikita the Furrier * Rusalka * Sadko, Svyatogor * Vodyanoy * Zmey Gorynych Food and drink * Beef Stroganoff, Blini, Borscht, Bublik * Chicken Kiev * Dressed herring * Kalach, Kholodets, Kompot, Korovai, Kvass, Kulich * Medovukha * Okroshka * Pelmeni, Pirozhki, Plov * Rassolnik, Russian salad * Sbiten, Shashlyk, Shchi, Smetana, Solyanka, Sushki, Syrniki * Vareniki, Vatrushka, Vobla, Vodka * Ukha Government * Constitution of Russia, Constitutional Court of Russia, CPRF * Federal Assembly, Federation Council, Federal Security Service, Federal subjects of Russia * Government of Russia * A Just Russia * Kremlin * Law of Russia, LDPR * Political parties in Russia, President of Russia, Prime Minister of Russia * State Duma * United Russia History * Alexander I, Alexander II, Alexander Nevsky * Cold War, Collectivization in the Soviet Union * The Great Game, Gulag * Battle of Borodino, Brusilov Offensive, Battle of Kulikovo, Battle of Poltava, Battle of Stalingrad, Boyar Duma * Catherine the Great * Dmitry Donskoy * Glasnost, Great Northern War, Great Patriotic War, Great Purge * Ivan III, Ivan the Terrible * Kievan Rus * Muscovy * Nicholas II * Perestroika, Port Arthur * Russian nobility * Streltsy, Soviet Union * October Revolution * Red Army, Red Terror, Russian Civil War, Russian Imperial Guard * Siege of Sevastopol, Siege of Leningrad, Space Race, St. Vladimir * War of 1812, White movement Holidays * Defender of the Fatherland Day * Knowledge Day, Kupala Night * Maslenitsa * Novy God * Old New Year * Svyatki * Tatiana Day * Victory Day (9 May) Industry, science * Oleg Antonov * Buran (spacecraft) * Gazprom * Sergey Ilyushin * Vladimir Shukhov, Igor Sikorsky, Pavel Sukhoi * Sergei Korolyov, Severstal, Soviet space program, Soyuz (spacecraft), Sputnik 1 * Lukoil, Luna 9 * Mikhail Mil * Norilsk Nickel * Nikolai Polikarpov, Alexander Popov * Roscosmos * Andrei Tupolev * Vostok 1 * Pavel Yablochkov * Vladimir Zworykin Language * Doukhobor Russian * Pomor dialects * Russian dialects, Russian language, Russophone Literature * Anna Akhmatova, Anna Karenina * Mikhail Bakunin, Andrei Bely, Alexander Blok, Joseph Brodsky, The Brothers Karamazov, Valery Bryusov, Mikhail Bulgakov, Ivan Bunin * Anton Chekhov, Crime and Punishment * Dead Souls, Gavrila Derzhavin, Doctor Zhivago, Fyodor Dostoyevsky * Eugene Onegin * Aleksandr Griboyedov, Nikolai Gogol, Ivan Goncharov, Maxim Gorky, The Gulag Archipelago * Ilf and Petrov * Nikolay Karamzin, Daniil Kharms, Peter Kropotkin, Ivan Krylov * Mikhail Lermontov, Nikolai Leskov, Lolita * The Master and Margarita, Vladimir Mayakovsky, Osip Mandelstam, Dmitry Merezhkovsky * Vladimir Nabokov * Alexander Ostrovsky * Boris Pasternak, Alexander Pushkin * Samizdat, Mikhail Sholokhov, Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, Strugatsky brothers * The Tale of Igor's Campaign, Leo Tolstoy, Marina Tsvetaeva, Ivan Turgenev, Fyodor Tyutchev * Sergei Yesenin * War & Peace * Vasily Zhukovsky Russian literature movements: Acmeism, Ego-Futurism, Imaginism, Russian futurism, Russian symbolism Russian literature groups: Arzamas Society, LEF, Serapion Brothers Music see also: Russian Opera, Russian Orthodox bell ringing, Russian rock * Eduard Artemyev * Mily Balakirev Alexander Borodin * César Cui * Alexander Dargomyzhsky * Alexander Glazunov, Mikhail Glinka * Aram Khachaturian * Modest Mussorgsky * Sergei Prokofiev * Sergey Rakhmaninov, Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, Mstislav Rostropovich, Anton Rubinstein * Alfred Schnittke, Alexander Scriabin, Igor Stravinsky, Fyodor Shalyapin, Rodion Shchedrin, Dmitri Shostakovich * Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Vladimir Vysotsky Russian music instruments: Balalaika, Bayan, Domra, Garmon, Gusli, Russian guitar, Treshchotka, Svirel People * Alexei Navalny, Alexy II of Moscow, Princess Anastasia * Mikhail Bakhtin, Nikolai Berdyaev, Leonid Brezhnev * Decembrists, Sergei Diaghilev * Yuri Gagarin, Vitaly Ginzburg, Mikhail Gorbachev * Alexander Herzen * Mikhail Kalashnikov, Pyotr Kapitsa, Nikita Khrushchev * Lev Landau, Vladimir Lenin, Alexei Leonov, Mikhail Lomonosov * Ilya Mechnikov, Dmitri Medvedev, Dmitri Mendeleev * Pavel Nakhimov * Olga of Kiev * Ivan Pavlov, Peter the Great, Grigory Potemkin, Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky, Vladimir Putin * Alexander Radishchev * Serafim of Sarov, Sergius of Radonezh, Slavophiles, Vladimir Solovyev, Pitirim Sorokin, Mikhail Speransky, Joseph Stalin, Pyotr Stolypin, Alexander Suvorov * Pavel Tretyakov, Leon Trotsky, Konstantin Tsiolkovsky * Vladimir Vernadsky * Vasily Zaytsev, Georgy Zhukov Places * Altai Mountains, Astrakhan, Azov Sea * Baikal, Barents Sea, Bering Sea, Black Sea * Caspian Sea, Chukchi Sea, Chukotka * Derbent, Cape Dezhnev * East Siberian Sea * Garden Ring, Golden Ring * Lake Ilmen * Kamchatka, Kara Sea, Kazan, Kizhi, Kostroma, Kronstadt, Kuznetsk Basin * Laptev Sea, Lena River * Sea of Okhotsk, Oymyakon * Pskov * Red Square * Sergiyev Posad, Siberia, Smolensk, Sochi, Suzdal * Tobolsk, Tula * Ural Mountains * Veliky Novgorod, Volga, Vologda * White Sea * Yakutia, Yaroslavl, Yenisei Press * Argumenty i Fakty * Izvestia * Kommersant * Pravda * Rossiyskaya Gazeta Shopping, money * Eliseyev Emporium * Gostiny Dvor, Grivna, GUM * Makaryev Fair * Rouble * TsUM Sport * Vladimir Chagin, CSKA Moscow: football, hockey, basketball * FC Dynamo Moscow * Fedor Emelianenko * Yelena Isinbayeva * Aleksandr Karelin, Anatoly Karpov, Garry Kasparov, Kontinental Hockey League * Lokomotiv Yaroslavl, Luzhniki Stadium * Alexander Ovechkin * Evgeni Plushenko * Russian Football Premier League, Russia National Football Team * Maria Sharapova, FC Spartak Moscow * Lev Yashin * 1980 Summer Olympics, 2014 Winter Olympics, 2018 FIFA World Cup Television, radio, film, animation * The Battleship Potemkin, Sergei Bodrov, Jr., Sergei Bondarchuk * Cheburashka * Armen Dzhigarkhanyan * Sergei Eisenstein, Vladimir Etush * Leonid Gaidai, Aleksei German * Hedgehog in the Fog * Roman Kachanov, Chulpan Khamatova, Andrei Konchalovsky * Yevgeny Leonov, Yuri Levitan, Vasily Livanov, Pavel Lungin * Vladimir Menshov, Nikita Mikhalkov, Andrei Mironov * Yuri Nikulin, Yuriy Norshteyn * Lyubov Orlova * Aleksandr Petrov * Mikhail Romm, Eldar Ryazanov * Vasily Shukshin, Alexander Sokurov * Oleg Tabakov, Andrei Tarkovsky Theatre, circus * George Balanchine, Mikhail Baryshnikov, Ballets Russes, Bolshoi Theatre * Valery Gergiev, Alexander Godunov * Sergei Diaghilev * Dmitri Hvorostovsky * Karandash * Mariinsky Theatre, Vsevolod Meyerhold, Mikhaylovsky Theatre * Anna Netrebko, Yuri Nikulin, Vaslav Nijinsky, Rudolf Nureyev * Anna Pavlova, Petrushka, Maya Plisetskaya, Slava Polunin, Oleg Popov * Arkady Raikin, Ida Rubinstein * Constantin Stanislavski * Galina Vishnevskaya Transport * Aeroflot, Antonov An-2, AvtoVAZ * Baikal-Amur Mainline * Domodedovo * GAZ * Ilyushin, Izhmash * KAMAZ * Mil MHP, Moscow Metro, Moscow Ring Road, Moskvich * Lada * Pulkovo * RZhD * Sheremetyevo * Trans-Siberian Railway, Tupolev * UAZ, Uralvagonzavod * ZiL See also * Cultural icon * List of cultural icons of England * List of cultural icons of Germany * List of cultural icons of France * List of cultural icons of Italy * List of cultural icons of Northern Ireland * List of cultural icons of Scotland * List of cultural icons of Spain * List of cultural icons of Wales ! Russia Category:Cultural history